Regarde moi
by ShadowNoCubelios
Summary: Inspirer de Yandere Simulator avec l'un de mes couples préféré Saga x Mu. j'espère que ça vous plaira.


J'ai toujours été vide, sans émotions, sans sentiments. Une simple coquille vide. Devant les autres j'avais l'air normal, juste un peu solitaire, alors que je n'était rien d'autre qu'un tas de chair vivant.

J'aurais pu finir ma vie comme cela si je ne l'avais pas rencontré. Oui cet être mystérieux que j'avais rencontré à l'école primaire et qui se présentait devant moi aujourd'hui. Cet être à l'apparence divine, à la chevelure de soie, à la pureté et la gentillesse exceptionnelle et à la voix des chants divins.

Oui, Mu était le seul qui me faisait sentir vivant. Le seul qui m'ait fait découvrir ces sentiments que je n'avais jamais connu jusqu'à notre rencontre. Je savais que cette rencontre avait éveillé au fond de moi un sentiment merveilleux et dangereux à la fois.

J'étais maintenant au lycée et j'étais heureux d'être dans le même établissement que lui après ces années de séparations. Et bien sûr, je passais mes journées à le regarder sois lire, sois manger ou sois réviser.

Mais je savais que ces jours de bonheurs n'aillaient pas duré très longtemps.

J'avais remarqué que plusieurs personnes avaient des vues sur lui, particulièrement huit élèves et un professeur. Cela me m'était dans une rage folle et lorsque je voyais l'un d'entre eux le toucher ou même l'approcher, je ne voulais qu'une seule et unique chose les tuer.

J'avais appris que ce fameux sentiment que j'avais s'appelait amour et cela me faisait gonfler de joie. J'avais aussi appris que si je tombait amoureux, j'allais devoir faire face à dix rivaux qui pouvait me prendre mon Mu à n'importe quel moment.

Et je n'allait pas les laisser faire ! J'étais prêt à tout pour être à ses côtés, même à tuer. Et lorsque j'aurai vaincu tout mes rivaux, je lui ferai ma déclaration sous le grand cerisier en fleur sur la colline de l'école. J'avais appris qu'en faisant ma déclaration sous ce dernier, cela me garantira d'un amour éternel entre lui et moi.

Commença alors ma longue bataille pour son amour.

Mon premier adversaire était un certains dénommé Shiryu, un chinois bien battit avec de longs cheveux noirs. Genre idole des adolescentes. Je le voyais regarder fréquemment Mu avec un regard qui est plus que celui d'un fan car oui, mon Mu chéri était une vraie idole dans l'école (il était gentil, agréable, calme, ouvert d'esprit, intelligent, studieux, divinement beau et très fort en art martiaux), les garçons voulant limiter pour être aussi fort que lui (et surtout pour draguer les filles) et les filles voulaient rester avec lui car il était très calme et très ouvert d'esprit.

Pour en revenir à mon rival, son regard était plus celui d'un affamé de sexe et il était hors de question qu'il le souille avec sa propre souillure. Le tuer était très facile, je n'avais qu'à glisser une lettre dans son casier en me faisant passer pour Mu, lui demandant de venir sur le toit de l'école pour lui parler de quelque chose et je l'ai vu surexcité alors qu'il pensait que Mu allait lui déclarer ses sentiments. Le reste était simple : je me suis approché derrière lui, je l'ai poussé par dessus la rambarde en lui enlevant ses pompes et j'avais laissé une petite note de suicide sur ses chaussures.

On avait finis par découvrir son cadavre et bien sûr la police avait finit par conclure qu'il s'était suicidé. Le jour suivant, l'école était en deuil et un pot de fleur avait été posé sur son bureau. J'avais aussi remarqué que Mu avait été très toucher par sa mort. C'est normal, il est si sensible et gentil. J'étais allé le voir et j'avais discuté avec lui pour le consoler.

J'étais si heureux que ce type ait disparu de la vie de Mu mais le reste était à venir mais j'avais décidé de laisser couler la semaine pour qu'il n'y aucune suspections sur moi.

Ma prochaine cible était une fille du nom de Saori et j'avais vraiment envie de la tuer cette pute ! Cette salope ne voulait qu'une seule chose, baiser ! J'avais vraiment envie de la voir souffrir et j'avais trouvé la solution rêvée.

J'avais chopé une conversation croustillante qu'elle avait eu avec une autre personne sur son téléphone et elle parlait sûrement de prostitution vu qu'elle discutait à propos d'un horaire, d'un lieu et d'une certaine somme d'argent. Heureusement que j'avais tout enregistrer avec mon portable. Quelle délicieuse vengeance, il me manquait plus qu'à poster l'enregistrement sur le Facebook de l'école et bye-bye la réputation. Mu ne voudrait sûrement pas être aux côtés d'une traînée comme elle.

Et voilà, la magie de la technologie avait fait son effet. A peine j'avais posté l'enregistrement en écrivant que c'était Saori qui parlait, que les commentaires fusaient déjà, certains parlant qu'ils l'auraient vus au lieu du rendez-vous. Le jour suivant, j'avais été surpris de voir des commentaires plutôt haineux sur sa table comme « Tues toi ! », « On a pas besoin d'une traînée ! »... Cette rumeur était rapide à faire passer et bien sûr quelques jours après, Saori s'était désinscrite de l'école.

Mu était choqué d'apprendre que cette fille était une pute mais avait finit par dire qu'elle avait sûrement fait cela pour une très bonne raison. Je ne pouvais rien faire face à cette grande gentillesse.

Ma prochaine cible était un prof du nom d'Hadès, traits de porcelaine, yeux de couleur hypnotisante, un vrai mannequin. Toutes les filles tombaient sous son charme et tout les garçon bavaient ou rougissaient en voyant son cul ou en le voyant sourire. Et ce type avait le culot de poser sa main sur l'épaule de mon Mu et de lui murmurer des choses dans son oreille ! Aucun doute, ce prof voulait draguer des élèves et il semblerais que Mu soit son prochain repas.

Alors là c'était plutôt difficile de l'avoir mais j'avais finalement réussi à aller sur son ordi et à copier des messages et des mails de ses anciennes conquêtes (je pense à cette méthode pour se débarrasser de la prof dans le jeu) et j'avais envoyé cela dans l'ordi du directeur qui s'était fait un malin plaisir de le virer et de signaler son comportement à la direction. Il n'allait pas pouvoir rester prof encore longtemps.

Les autres cibles étaient Aphrodite, un narcissique, DeathMask, alias Angelo, le chef des délinquants de l'école, Shun, un méga fragile qui pourtant s'occupait bien de Mu et trois autres ringards dont je ne me souvenais déjà plus du tout de leur nom.

Ceux là, je les avaient immédiatement tués avec la méthode habituelle, à savoir attendre qu'ils soient seuls avec moi, les tuer par derrière, incinérer les armes et mes vêtements tâchés de sang et laver les scènes de crimes. Personne ne savait qui les avaient tués et j'en était très fier.

Au fur et à mesure des semaines, l'humeur des élèves descendaient et celle de mon Mu aussi, malgré mes efforts pour le faire sourire. Il faut aussi dire qu'il était très sensible par rapport à ces événements. Mais je ne pouvait m'empêcher d'être heureux car il ne me restait plus qu'un rival et mon Mu sera à moi.

Mais je ne savais pas qui était le dernier rival, mais une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il n'était pas à l'école, tout le reste des élèves admiraient toujours Mu. De toute façon, j'avais décidé de commencer à charmer Mu et ça commençait vraiment bien. On se rapprochaient chaque jour un peu plus et on commençaient à sortir de temps en temps.

Malheureusement, ces jours de bonheurs ne durèrent plus très longtemps.

Et oui, le dernier rival venait d'arriver dans le lycée et pire que tout, c'était un ami d'enfance de mon Mu. Son nom était Shaka, blond, calme, poser, sage et très agréable avec Mu, et il était aussi très attirant, genre, le même gabarit que mon chéri.

J'hésitais, d'un côté je voulait le tuer et de l'autre je ne voulait pas faire souffrir Mu. Alors j'avais trouvé une autre idée, le faire tomber amoureux. Ce qui était le plus difficile car il fallait trouver une personne qui corresponde à ses goûts. Finalement, j'avais trouvé une personne qui correspondait à ses goûts et cette dernière était très amoureuse de lui.

Je l'ai aidé à s'habiller et à se comporter comme il fallait pour plaire à Shaka. J'avais organiser un rendez-vous en entre eux. J'avais vu qu'ils s'amusaient bien et je m'étais dit que c'était dans la poche mais malheureusement, le jour où elle avait fait sa déclaration, Shaka l'avait repousser en lui disant que bien qu'il s'était amusé avec elle, il était déjà amoureux et je savais de qui il était amoureux puisque je n'arrête pas de le voir regarder Mu avec amour même s'il le cachait facilement.

J'étais tellement en colère qu'après que la fille se soit barrer en pleur et que Shaka soit partit, je l'avait assommée et emmener chez moi et j'avais passer la nuit à la torturer. C'était facile de la briser puisqu'elle était déjà fragilisé par son échec avec Shaka, je n'avais qu'à enfoncer un peu plus le poignard.

Le jour suivant, j'étais revenu avec mon esclave entièrement brisée. Je lui avait passé une arme en lui ordonnant de poignardé Shaka à mort puis de se suicider. Elle s'était levé et marchait comme une enragée qui réclamerait vengeance. Alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur Shaka, ce dernier la para bien facilement, s'en suivit d'une bataille de mains pour savoir qui aurait l'avantage, dernière que Shaka gagna très facilement en s'anpparant de son arme et la poignarda.

Je m'était rapproché du lieu où avait eu la confrontation et après que Shaka l'aie tué, j'avais hurler « Tu as tué une élève !? », pensant que les élèves allaient le dénoncer et qu'il allait être arrêter mais ce dernier avait répliqué qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix et que c'était cette fille qui l'avait attaqué en premier.

J'étais vraiment en rage, sans compter que toute l'école était d'accord avec lui, même Mu. La police lui avait demandé s'il connaissait cette fille et il lui avait dit qu'il avait rejeté l'amour de cette fille ce qui aurait provoqué sa folie.

Alors que je rentrais chez moi, je vis un message d'une personne me donnant rendez-vous à l'intérieur du lycée. Intrigué, je m'était rendu à l'intérieur du lycée, un poignard sur moi au cas où, et j'ai attendu.

Je reçu un nouveau message me disant de me rendre dans la cour intérieur de l'école. Je m'y rendit et là je vis mon pire rival : Shaka. Ce dernier était assis en tailleur sur le rebord de la fontaine, en pleine méditation. Lorsque je fut devant lui, il rouvrit les yeux et se releva.

-C'est toi qui m'a envoyé ces messages ? Avais-je demandé.

-Oui. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

Il se tourna vers la fontaine, le vent faisant voler ses cheveux.

-Je voulais te remercier d'avoir pris soin de Mu mais aussi de l'avoir protégé de toutes les personnes qui le voulaient.

Je commençais à paniquer. Est-ce qu'il douterait de quelque chose me concernant ? Je le savait intelligent et malin alors se pourrait-il qu'il ait découvert que les meurtres et la filles manipulé étaient liés à moi.

-J'aime Mu et je serai prêt à tout pour le voir continuer de sourire. J'avais vu à quel point vous étiez proches vous deux. Tout ce que je veux, c'est son bonheur et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais avoir son cœur puisqu'il me considère plus comme un ami. Je te l'aurait volontiers confié... dit Sahka avant de se retourner vers moi avec une expression de dégoût et de pure h aine.

-Si seulement tu n'était un psychopathe meurtrier passant son temps à tuer tout ceux qui regardent Mu avec une expression autre que l'amitié ou qui le touche d'un seul de ses cheveux. Tu ne le mérite pas !

J'étais choqué par son expression et je commençais à avoir des pensées meurtrière envers lui.

-Tu ne mérite pas Mu. Mu a besoin d'une personne qui l'aime pour ce qu'il est à l'intérieur et qui le laisse faire ce qu'il veut. Je me demande ce qu'il te trouve de si incroyable pour qu'il commence à tomber sous ton charme.

J'étais vraiment rouge de colère qu'est-ce qu'il savait sur ce que Mu veut et sur qu'elle personne qui le mérite ? Mais attendez un seconde... Il a dit que Mu commençait à tomber amoureux de moi !?

-Si tu veux savoir comment j'ai fait pour le découvrir sache une chose : je suis capable de ressentir les ondes émanant de chaque personne et tu es le premier à dégager le plus d'ondes négatives à chaque fois que tu voyais une personne toucher ou regarder Mu avec un regard qui suggère plus que de l'amitié ou de l'admiration. Sans compter en plus que le jour où cette fille m'avait attaquer, tu était arrivé à l'école avec elle et que j'avais vu dans son regard qu'elle était entièrement brisée.

Je me retrouvais acculé. Ce type savait maintenant tout. Que devais-je faire ? Je n'allait pas le laisser me prendre Mu après toute la galère qu'il m'a fallut pour me débarrasser de tout ces gêneurs.

-Tu as peut être réussis à me démasquer mais il y a un problème : comment vas-tu faire pour prouver tes dires ? A ton avis, comment j'ai fait pour ne pas me faire arrêter ? A chaque fois que je tuais je prenais bien soin de me débarrasser de toutes les preuves. Même la police n'a rien pu faire contre moi.

-Tu as raison sur ce point là, je ne possède aucune preuve qui pourrait te faire arrêter. Si je ne trouve aucune preuve physique, il ne me reste plus que les preuves oraux.

Tout en parlant, Shaka avait sortit de sa poche une petite boîte noire et il me fallut un petit moment pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un magnétophone. Le salaud ! Il avait enregistré toute la conversation !

A la seconde où il avait montré le magnétophone, j'avais dégainé mon poignard et l'avait placé sous sa gorge. Mais alors que je pensais qu'il n'allait pas bouger, il attrapa mon poignet, me fit un croche-pied et me plaqua au sol sur le ventre, mon poignard volant à plusieurs mètres de nous.

-Maintenant tu es finis ! Ton chemin s'arrête là ! Tu ne toucheras plus à un cheveux de Mu et de ces pauvres victimes innocentes qui subiront ton courroux juste parce qu'ils voulaient aussi l'amour de Mu ! J'imagine bien la tête de Mu en te regardant te faire arrêter pour tes crimes, voir que la personne qu'il aimait était derrière tout ces meurtres. Peut être même qu'il commencera à avoir des sentiments pour moi même s'il ne faut pas rêver non plus.

Je vis rouge et je sentit en moi une colère noire monter rapidement. Je sentit mon autre moi se réveiller, cette autre partie que je cache aux yeux de tous, celle qui me pourris la vie et qui est aussi la seule à me comprendre se réveiller et se montrer.

Alors qu'il pensait qu'il m'avait eu, je lui mis un coup de coude bien placé aux côtes, le faisant lâcher sa prise sur moi, me permettant de prendre l'avantage. Je me retournais et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant valser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Je me relève, prend mon poignard et alors qu'il s'était relevé, je plantais mon poignard dans son ventre.

Je vis avec bonheur Shaka s'écrouler à mes pieds, crachant du sang et se tenant le ventre là où sa plaie saignait abondamment.

Alors que j'allais lui porter le coup fatal, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je me retournait, prêt à supprimer le gêneur qui avait tout vu et je vis une chevelure parme sortir de mon champs de vision. Je paniquait immédiatement, reconnaissant cette couleur comme étant celle de Mu, comprenant qu'il venait de me voir assassiner Shaka. Mais que faisait-il ici à cette heure là ?

J'entendis Shaka rire et je le fis taire en plantant mon poignard dans sa nuque. Je pris son téléphone en même temps que je courrais après Mu. J'observais son téléphone et ce que je vis me fit voir rouge et je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer son téléphone, le brisant sur le sol. Cet enfoiré de Shaka avait envoyé à Mu un message lui demandant de le retrouver dans l'école ce soir et Mu avait bien sûr vu toute la scène.

Alors que je courrais, je le vis entrer dans le labyrinthe de l'école et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, mon chéri était pris au piège, je connaissais ce labyrinthe par cœur. Je rentrais alors sans soucis et je fis exprès de faire du bruit tout en l'appelant pour le conduire dans un cul-sac. Je finis par le coincer et ce que je vis me fendis le cœur. Mon Mu avait les larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues, le corps dans une posture défensive et ses yeux reflétaient la peur et la tristesse.

-Mu, je..., dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

-Ne t'approche pas ! Recule !

-Écoute moi, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, tout ce que je veux voulais c'était d'être à tes côtés pour toujours.

-Et pour cela, tu devais tuer de pauvres innocents ?! Juste parce qu'ils me regardaient différemment ?! Tu es vraiment horrible !

-Je suis vraiment désolé mais c'est finis maintenant, je ne tuerai plus d'innocents. Personne ne se mettra en travers de notre chemin.

Alors que je disais cela, je m'approchais de plus en plus de Mu alors que lui même continuait jusqu'à être collé au fond du cul de sac. Immédiatement il se jeta sur moi, me plaquant au sol et me ruant de coups de poings. Au bout d'un moment, je lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, l'assommant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mu se réveilla dans ma cave dans laquelle j'avais pris soin d'attacher solidement à une chaise. Quand il m'a vu entrer, il avait commencé à paniquer, tirant sur ses liens pour se libérer. Mais ça servait à rien, je m'étais entraîner à le faire et personne n'avait réussit à s'en défaire pendant que je les torturait.

Pendant que j'avais enlevé Mu, j'en avais en profiter pour nettoyer les preuves sur le meurtre de Shaka. Et maintenant que mon amour était à mes côtés je pouvais pleinement profiter de sa présence. Je l'avais forcé à écrire une lettre à son père pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter de son absence. Et au fur et à mesure de sa détention, la lumière de vie qui brillait dans ses yeux disparue et il devint plus qu'une poupée obéissante. Mais du moment qu'il restait avec moi.

BAD END

Alors que j'allais placé un coup de coude dans les côtes, je vis quelqu'un sortir de l'ombre et s'approcher de nous. J'avais tourné la tête pour savoir qui c'était, avant de perdre toutes mes couleurs et ma colère qui s'effondrait comme un soufflé. Devant mes yeux, se tenait mon Mu, les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il ramassait mon poignard.

Je vis dans son regard de la douleur, de la tristesse et de la trahison. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de la police.

Quelques instants plus tard, la police arriva à l'école et me menotta. Pendant que je traversait le chemin jusqu'à la voiture de police, je vis Mu s'effondrer en larme dans les bras de Shaka. Je vis mon pire rival relever la tête de mon amour, essuyer ses larmes et doucement, l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Un baiser doux et tendre comme je le rêvais.

Quelques jour plus tard, on me condamna à 40 ans de prison ainsi qu'un suivit psychologique, me déclarant psychopathe et psychotique. Et pendant que je purgeais ma peine, Mu avait finis par sortir avec Shaka. Et ils finirent par rester ensemble, même après ma sortie de prison.

Après être sortit de prison, j'ai recherché Mu pendant quelques mois et j'avais réussis. Lorsque je l'avais de nouveau vu, il était dans un parc, avec Shaka, en train de se câliner. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les trouver mignons à cet instant. Et j'avais finit par conclure que je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir son cœur. N'en pouvant plus de cette vie sans l'amour de ma vie, j'ai finit par me suicider, laissant une lettre à mon bien-aimé.

BAD END 2

Alors que j'allais placé un coup de coude dans les côtes, je vis quelqu'un sortir de l'ombre et s'approcher de nous. J'avais tourné la tête pour savoir qui c'était, avant de perdre toutes mes couleurs et ma colère qui s'effondrait comme un soufflé. Devant mes yeux, se tenait mon Mu, les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il ramassait mon poignard.

Je vis dans son regard de la douleur, de la tristesse et de la trahison. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de la police.

Quelques instants plus tard, la police arriva à l'école et me menotta. Pendant que je traversait le chemin jusqu'à la voiture de police, je vis Mu s'effondrer en larme dans les bras de Shaka. Je vis mon pire rival relever la tête de mon amour, essuyer ses larmes et doucement, l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Un baiser doux et tendre comme je le rêvais.

Quelques jour plus tard, on me condamna à 40 ans de prison ainsi qu'un suivit psychologique, me déclarant psychopathe et psychotique. Et pendant que je purgeais ma peine, Mu avait finis par sortir avec Shaka. Et ils finirent par rester ensemble, même après ma sortie de prison.

Après être sortit de prison, j'ai recherché Mu pendant quelques mois et j'avais réussis. Lorsque je l'avais de nouveau vu, il était dans un parc, avec Shaka, en train de se câliner. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les trouver mignons à cet instant. Et j'avais finit par conclure que je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir son cœur. Alors j'avais décidé de veiller sur lui et de prier pour son bonheur.

BAD END 3

Alors que j'allais porter le coup fatal, j'entendis un bruit et immédiatement, je me cacha derrière la fontaine. Je vis avec horreur la petite frimousse de Mu se montrer. Il appela son ami avant de rebrousser chemin et de s'en aller.

Une fois partit, j'enfonçai mon poignard dans la gorge de mon ennemi, puis prit le magnétophone, avant de partir. Je brûlai bien sûr toutes mes preuves et Mu ne me vit absolument pas, sortant de l'école pour rapidement rentrer chez lui.

Le matin, la police était déjà là et bien sûr on pouvait voir un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc monter dans une ambulance. Je vis aussi Mu sauter dans mes bras en pleurant, me disant qu'ils avaient trouvé le corps de Shaka.

A la fin de la journée, alors que je consolais encore Mu, il s'était redressé et s'était penché sur moi pour m'embrasser. C'était un baisé tellement magique que je cru être entièrement purifié de tous mes crimes.

Les années passèrent et je vivais toujours heureux avec mon ange d'amour, la joie inondant mon cœur, trop longtemps vidé de tout sentiments.

HAPPY END


End file.
